User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc feats collection
=Introduction= This blog is a compilation of all the important feats showed in the manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc (魔法少女まどか☆マギカ［魔獣編］). =Chapter 1= *Wraiths can appear from the ground. *Wraiths can use lasers to attack. *Wraiths can't be seen by humans. They mindless fill the world with the miasma that eminates from their bodies as they multiply. They hide themselves in the night and devour people's emotions. *Mami defeated multiple Wraiths with her Tiro Finale. *Wraiths' Emotional Manipulation can affect magical girls if they don't have enough strenght of will and heart. =Chapter 2= *The Shugen Wraith is considered a fair opponent for Sayaka. *The Shugen Wraith can use fire from its spear. *The Shugen Wraith can use multiple blades to attack. *The Shugen Wraith can keep up with Sayaka. *The Satori Wraith can use its blocky viscera to attack. *The Moksha Wraith can use multiple lasers to attack. *The Moksha Wraith can resist Mami's bullets with its miasma and can freeze Mami's ribbons. *Mami's bullets are comparable to the Moksha Wraith's lasers. *Kyoko can create a barrier to confine her enemies. *Wraiths can seal their opponent inside a magic cube before stealing their emotions. *Sayaka uses her full power to defeat all the Wraiths nearby. =Chapter 3= *The concept of "Witches" no longer exists in the world due to Madoka's wish. *Madoka ordained that magical girls have to fight against Wraiths after they make a contract with Kyubey. *Nobody can find the existence of witches and Madoka any longer. *Madoka destroyed the phase transition between hope and despair. *Homura can shoot multiple arrows from her bow. *Homura can shoot an arrow towards the sky which splits into multiple arrows and hit her enemies. *The Moksha Wraith can create a forcefield to protect itself from Homura's arrows. *Homura can shoot a phoenix-looking arrow from her bow. *Homura is able to suppress her power. *Homura's arrows can pierce through the Moksha Wraith. *Homura dodges an attack from the Satori Wraith and defeats it. *The Moksha Wraith can keep firing multiple lasers when harmed. =Chapter 4= *Mami used her magic to heal Homura's wounds. *Wraiths can steal magical girls' powers since they are linked with emotional energy. *Homura got Memory Manipulation instead of Time Manipulation. *Wraiths can resist Memory Manipulation. *Homura's bow is linked with her Memory Manipulation. *Wraiths' apperance is linked with magical girl's power. The stronger a magical is, the higher is the number of Wraiths. *Wraiths stole a lot of Homura's powers. =Chapter 5= *Wraith Sayaka is faster than Kyoko. *Homura can use Mami's muskets with great skill. *When in groups, Wraiths can give magical girls a decent fight. *Wraith Madoka can telepathically communicate with Homura. *Wraith Madoka is able to sense enemies without sight. *Wraith Kyoko can dodge Homura's and Mami's attacks and can use multiple lasers to attack. *Wraith Kyoko can use the same attacks as normal Wraiths'. *Wraith Kyoko can easily keep up with Homura and Mami. *Homura can block Wraith Kyoko's strikes. *Wraith Kyoko is able to stop time. *Homura can detonate several smoking screen bombs through her phone. *Mami was able to bind Wraith Kyoko thanks to Wraith Madoka's indications and attacks her with Tiro Finale. =Chapter 6= *Wraith Madoka says that human's emotional energy could overturn the universe if left alone. *Homura's emotional energy is so great that even the Moksha Wraith can't suppress it. *Thanks to Homura's Memory Manipulation, Wraiths can take human forms. *Kyubey can't see Wraith Madoka in her human form because he isn't her acquaintance. *Mutant Wraiths are made by Homura's Memory Manipulation. *Mutant Wraiths can use the powers stolen from Homura. *Wraith Madoka's body is filled with Homura's powers and curses. *Wraith Madoka can shapeshift into Madoka's original appearence. *Homura can use her memory manipulation on other people and herself. *Wraith Madoka possesses Homura. *Wraith Madoka can take Ultimate Madoka's appearence. *Homura wants Wraith Madoka saving her from being a magical girl. *Wraith Madoka sliced Mami's musket in half from afar. *Wraith Madoka can change Homura's ring into its soul gem form. *Wraith Madoka can teleport herself and others. =Chapter 7= *Kyoko can use her latticework barrier to limit enemy's action. *Wraith Kyoko survived Mami's Tiro Finale. *Wraith Sayaka can use Time Manipulation magic. *Wraith Sayaka can use several laser beams. Her fighting style is also similar to Sayaka's. *Giant Wraiths appear before Kyoko and use several laser beams. *Both Kyoko and Wraith Sayaka survived the laser beams. *Kyoko pierces through Wraith Sayaka and creates giant spears to defeat the Wraiths. *Mami dodges attacks from Wraith Mami and Wraith Kyoko and survives Wraith Mami's Tiro Finale. *Wraith Madoka saves Mami from Wraith Mami and Wraith Kyoko. =Chapter 8= *Wraith Mami and Wraith Kyoko survived Wraith Madoka's attacks. *Wraith Madoka can create forcefields to protect herself from attacks. *Wraith Madoka can stop time. *Mami is able to bind Wraith Mami and Wraith Kyoko thanks to Wraith Madoka's help. *Mami defeats Wraith Mami and Wraith Kyoko with her Tiro Finale. *The Witch of Spinning Wheel's tendrils are coming from Mitakihara's clock tower. *Wraiths don't leave the magical energy necessary to purify a magical girl's soul gem anymore when defeated. *The Witch of Despair lies beyond the laws of the universe, and her power doesn't exist in heaven or earth. *The Witch of Spinning Wheel is regarded as an Avatar of Calamity, who can spread lots of curses and will eventually absorb all the life of the planet. *Kyoko is trapped by one of the Witch of Spinning Wheel's tendrils. *Wraith Madoka is able to fly. *The Witch of Spinning Wheel is able to take the soul of anyone she touches with her tendrils (including magical girls). *The Witch of Spinning Wheel's familiars can create multiple arrows made of dark energy. Those arrows can also turn into black birds. *The Witch of Spinning Wheel defeats Mami. *The Witch of Spinning Wheel can take hits from Wraith Madoka's arrows. *The Witch of Spinning Wheel defeats Wraith Madoka. *The Witch of Spinning Wheel is regarded as a witch by Homura. *The Witch of Despair is implied to be the source of everything happened with the Witch of Spinning Wheel. =Chapter 9= *The Witch of Despair created a portal to bring Homura inside her shield. *Homura's shield contains a starry sky and is later revealed to be the World of Witches. *The Witch of Despair can shapeshift into Ultimate Madoka. *The Witch of Despair is able to talk. *The Witch of Despair appears before Homura. *The nonexistent World of Witches is created inside Homura's shield. *Due to Madoka's wish, the Witch of Despair is able to come back fighting Madoka forever. *In the World of Wraiths, the Witch of Despair and the World of Witches are considered nonexistent. *The Witch of Despair caused the Wraiths to become rogue. *Homura's powers can take Madoka's appearence. *Homura's powers appear with a physical form and separated Homura's consciousness from the real world. *Homura has access to two kinds of magic: Time Manipulation with her shield and Memory Manipulation with her bow. *Homura's power can create an illusionary environment. *Madoka rewrote the laws of the universe. *Thanks to her transcendental connection with Madoka, Homura made a miracle happen. That gave birth of the crystallization of her soul. *Homura's new powers took residence inside her soul gem and then they began to interfere with Homura's original powers. *Inside Homura's shield there is a witch and where there is a witch there is also Madoka who fights her. *When Homura's shield was stolen by the Wraiths, the curses inside it began to corrupt and decompose them. *The Wraiths that absorbed the curses started to consume the other ones and at the end they formed the Witch of Spinning Wheel and the rogue Wraiths. The Witch of Spinning Wheel is the "Manifestation of a True Witch" whose only purpose is to bring calamity in the world. At the end, she could destroy the whole World of Wraiths. *Homura's power can create illusions of Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko. *Homura's magical power is unbound by the rules of the universe and can make miracles happen as long as Homura wishes them. *Homura wants the power to smite anyone who threatens Madoka. *Homura's powers are the crystallization of her feelings for Madoka. *Homura can easily defeat the Witch of Spinning Wheel's familiars. *Homura manages to destroy the Witch of Spinning Wheel. *Homura's shield is the core of the link between Wraiths and Witches. *Homura wants to make miracles happen again and again. *The Witch of Despair tries to stop Homura with dark energy beams. *Thanks to Ultimate Madoka's help, Homura destroys the Witch of Despair and her manifestation in the World of Wraiths. *Ultimate Madoka is able to rewind time. *The Witch of Despair's curses can oppose to the laws of the universe and was threatening humanity and the World of Wraiths. *Kyubey kept its memories of the previous events thanks to a piece of Homura's shield. *Madoka is regarded as the one who administers the laws of cause and effect. *Kyubey starts to make a plan to control Ultimate Madoka. =Extra= wraithextra1.png|Ultimate Madoka, Nagisa, Sayaka and Homura are aware to be part of a manga story. Wraith Design.png|Wraith types by Gekidan Inu Curry from Wraith Arc volume 1. wraithextra2.png|Sayaka is aware to be part of a fictional story. wraithextra3.png|Wraith Arc's funny comic. Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64